JohnKat Oneshot
by ChocoRamona
Summary: A JohnKat oneshot I wrote quickly. Gay. Swearing: Positive. No lemon.


**Hey, everyone! Rammy here! My laptop broke. I'm on my desktop at the moment, but I'll try to get my laptop fixed soon. Until then, I'm not going to be uploading any new chapters of my PewDieCry fic. In the meantime, I had a short writing burst, and ended up writing this. I'll tell you more at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're lying down on the ground, bleeding to death. The love of your life, John Egbert, is sitting beside you on the ground and he's crying right now.

Karkat: Brush away John's tears.

"John..." You outstrech your grey, shaking hand and hold them to his tears. You brush them away only to be replaced by more tears, mixed with rainwater. It's useless to try to stop him from crying.

"I'm not gonna let you die! You are _not_ fucking dying on me!" He screamed. He starts hiccuping from crying so much.

"John, you and I both know that I'm gonna be gone soon." You whisper. John shakes his head, denying the statement.

"No! We're going to help you! You're not gonna die! I can't let you die!" He looks at you with his moist, sky blue eyes. "We... we'll get you some treatment! Right? ...right?" He looks around at Rose, Dave and Jade. He looks at your troll friends. They all have the same sullen expression.

Karkat: Tell John you love him.

This is the most retarded idea you've ever had. You're dying. It's not exactly the best moment to tell him you love him. However, before you can stop yourself, you open your mouth and say,

"John... before I die, I wanted to tell you that I love you." You tell him weakly. John's eyes widen. His friends stay quiet. They've known for the longest time that you're hopelessly in love with this fucking adorable boy.

"Why? WHY?! Why the fuck do you have to tell me now? I can't... I don't..." You shush him.

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I always found myself lost in your sky blue eyes." You find yourself quietly rambling about how you thought everything about him was perfect and you'd always wanted to be with him. You told him how you've never felt flushed for anyone else, and that everyone who you ever felt pale for meant as much as strangers did compared to him. You word vomited all over him and he didn't once interrupt you. He just kept crying. Then, he finally showed some sign of response. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours.

You finally did it. The thing you've been wanting to do from the start. Kiss John fucking Egbert. This is the best and worst day of your life. The best day of your life because you finally comfirmed John's love for you. The worst day of your life because you're dying and you'll never see John again. You both pull back from the intimate kiss.

"Karkat... you can't die... I love you..." he starts blubbering how at first he didn't know that he loved you because you're such a douche, but he came to love you and the kind side of you and how he started to love you as a whole and you can't die today because it wouldn't be fair and before you realize it, you're crying silently.

Karkat: Kiss John.

You lean forward and kiss again before he can say more. It hurts to lean forward but hell, you don't care. All you care about is that your lips are on this beautiful boy's lips and nothing matters anymore except the fact that you and John love each other.

"John... I'm starting to get really sleepy. I think I'm going to sleep now." You say gently. "But if I'm going to die, I'm going to die as the happiest troll who ever lived." He starts crying harder and you start to lower your eyelids. You close your eyes and sleep.

Karkat: Sleep.

"Karkat... Karkat..." John cries, repeating your name over and over.

"Good night, John." You go to sleep in his arms.

Karkat: Bad end.

* * *

**[[AN: You can stop here if you want to stay with the sad ending. Continue if you want to read the happy ending.]]**

* * *

Karkat: Wake up.

Your eyes snap open. The bright lights blind you. You raise a hand to your face as your eyes adjust. They focus on a black-haried, blue-eyed boy staring at you. He looks like he's about to cry. This boy is John Egbert. Behind him are your friends... ...what?

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you were dying just a while ago. According to your friends, you're in a hospital. You've been patched up and you're gonna live. And the boy sitting beside your hospital bed is your new boyfriend. John throws himself at you in the form of a hug.

"WHOA! OW! Easy, John!" You yell. It hurts physically, but emotionally, you're doing better than ever. He looked at you and smiled a toothy grin.

Karkat: Smile back because you fucking LOVE this boy.

Smile? What does that mean? Of course you'll fucking smile. This is your boyfriend you're talking about.

"So... are we... kinda, sorta dating now?" You ask him. He turns red, but still enthusiastically replies,

"Yes!" He leans further forward and kisses you. Oh hell yes! You do an internal fist pump. Your part and look at each other for a moment before going back to kissing. Your friends around you smile and clap. You're hot shit and you have the cutest boy in the world as your boyfriend. You have everything you could ever want and life is perfect.

Karkat: Good end.

* * *

**HEY, EVERYONE! :DDDDD**

**I've never done a oneshot before, but I really had the urge to! As I mentioned before, I won't be uploading any new chapters until my laptop is fixed. However, I'm pretty sure that all of the files on my laptop are gone forever. So that means all of my pictures, all of my music, and yes, all of my stories. I'm really sorry about this and I'll try to get things worked out ASAP. However, I'm considering putting my non-fanfic stories on FictionPress and I'm thinking of putting my fics on my Tumblr. What's that? You didn't know I have a Tumblr? Well! I'm metalchocobogirl on Tumblr, so if you feel like following me, you're free to do so. I'm really nervous, this is my first Homestuck fic and I don't know how you guuys will take it. I really love Homestuck, so for all my fellow Homestuck fans, personal shoutout! However, I'm not very far in Homestuck, so no spoilers please~ Feel free to review or PM me! Also, check out my awesome friend Dansmoshyfan. She's an amazing aspiring writer, and she needs more attention! Well, what are you waiting for? Go and search her up on Fanfiction . Net right now!**

**Although, I must thank everyone. I've been getting follows, favourites, reviews, and support and it really means a lot to me. Sorry again for not uploading. Have a good week!**

**Cuddles!**

**Love,**

**Rammy.**


End file.
